


Not Like Everyone Else

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [28]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: comment_fic, Community: writerverse, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Live-Action/Cartoon Fusion, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Sam somehow senses that Jade is different from everyone else..





	Not Like Everyone Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. :) Well, here’s a new JCA/Lost Boys crossover oneshot that I cooked up one day. It’s small, but quite neat anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures, and the geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys films. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Not Like Everyone Else**

“Uhhh… I don’t date.” Jade shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Sam blinked. Initially, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Neither could his older brother Michael; Sam could tell when they exchanged a look that said, “Is she serious or what?”

It was almost similar to the one the Emerson brothers had given each other when Grandpa told them that if all the corpses buried around Santa Carla were to stand up all at once, they would have one big population problem; in the end, thankfully, it turned out that Grandpa already knowing about the vampires (and before they even got the chance to ask him about it) was a good thing. Sam preferred to call it a “blessing in disguise” of sorts.

Finally, Michael spoke up for both himself and Sam. “Don’t date? What girl **your** age doesn’t date?”

She shrugged. “One with a protective uncle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
